The Truth: Rarely Pure, Never Simple
by OpalDiamondz
Summary: "Ah, you actually came." A woman in a wheelchair stated with mild surprise. Crewmates aboard the Moby Dick sweatdropped at the blue-haired woman. Afterall, who could be so calm when the most powerful man was glaring right down at you? Not Faye Shrider, not when she could see the truth and justice in said man's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this story for weeks now. I've changed the story at least 8 times because I couldn't choose what would be better. But I've settled down now and have a story for all you good people. Please comment what you think about this story! Oh and I'm going to make Marco younger, I know he's at least forty-two or so in the anime. But in my story, he's going to be 30.**

 **I tried my best with this story, if I get anything wrong in this story please tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can… or when I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Ah, you actually came." A woman in a wheelchair stated with mild surprise. Crewmates aboard the Moby Dick sweatdropped at the blue-haired woman. Afterall, who could be so calm when the most powerful man was glaring right down at you?

"Are you the leader of these pirates?" Whitebeard asked the blue-haired woman, gesturing to the group of tied up men behind him and beside Marco, who had his arms crossed, glaring at the woman with no trust. The woman looked at the men with impassive eyes and shook her head, earning confused looks from some of the commanders.

"But they said that you told them to cause a ruckus." Ace explained, staring at the woman with confused eyes. Were the men just lying to them? The woman didn't look like one to be above these men, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover as the saying goes.

"Yeah, I did tell them to cause some trouble. I was trying to get your attention." She admitted, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. "I take full responsibility for any damage they caused." She added, straightening out the pink sundress that she was wearing, ignoring the glares that she was getting.

Whitebeard eyed the golden-eyed girl and gave out a laugh, a whole-hearted one at that, shocking some of his sons. "I see…" he started, "You made them cause all this trouble just so that you could get my attention, huh?" he asked slowly, smiling in amusement when the girl nodded. "And why's that?" he asked.

Marco glared at the woman as she put a hand on her chin in thought before locking eyes with Marco and winking at him playfully, a smirk on her lips. He scoffed and turned his head away from her, not caring if he looked like some prissy girl. He heard her giggle, though it was very quiet.

"I wanted to ask if I could join your crew." She said, her eyes locking with Marco once again as Whitebeard closed his eyes in thought. He hummed slightly before opening his eyes again and looking down at the girl. She didn't seem like the type that could do any harm. Her legs looked weak and feeble and so did her arms, like she hadn't done any kind of work in her life.

"What's your name, brat?" he asked her.

Said brat tore her eyes away from Marco and looked up at Whitebeard, "My name is Faye Shrider." She introduced, giving a small smile to Whitebeard. Before he could respond, Marco did.

"That sounds like a fake name, yoi." He commented dryly, putting a hand on his hip as he glared at the blue-haired woman, now named Faye.

"Maybe it is, yoi." She deadpanned, her face impassive.

Marco scoffed again and crossed his arms, turning away from Faye, before hearing Whitebeards booming laughter.

"You brats are all so amusing in this day and age. I don't sense any type of malice from you, Faye. I don't mind you joining my family." He added, chuckling after.

Faye gave Marco a smug look, wriggling her brow at him and smiled up at Whitebeard, "Alrighty then, Pops!" she cheered and wheeled toward the ship. Haruta and Izou helped carry Faye onto the ship while she looked around at all the men surrounding the area. Most of them had distrusting eyes that burned the girl as Izou put her back into her wheelchair.

"What did I do to make everyone so hostile around me?" she asked herself, though she spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear. Many just kept eyeing her while others flinched slightly and walked away, continuing what they were doing before.

"Well, you did purposely damage a village by hiring some men to do so; just to get Pops' attention, may I remind you, yoi." Marco hissed, staring down at the woman. What she did was just selfish and dangerous, people could've gotten seriously hurt.

"I really wanted to join! Sometimes you have to do certain things to get what you want." She phrased, her golden eyes sparkling with fake determination, "Sure, I knew where you guys were, and I just wanted to get your attention the easy way." She explained, slouching back in her wheelchair and closing her eyes.

Ace frowned, "You do know that the guys you had hired could've hurt someone, right?" he asked her, ready to scold her. To his surprise the girl gave out a laugh, like she had everything already figured out.

"Don't worry. No one got hurt. I explained to everyone that the damages would be minimal and to just pretend that it was a big deal." She clarified proudly, winking at Marco again with that same smirk. Marco hissed as if the wink physically hurt him.

Ace just shrugged and walked off, leaving only Faye and Marco to themselves for the moment. "I guess I'll come talk to you guys later?" he muttered as he walked away from the duo.

"Are you trying to flirt with me or something?" he asked in a disgusted tone, glaring at the girl with angry, lazy eyes.

"No, you're so ugly that every time I look at you, my eye twitches." She deadpanned at him, winking at him again. Marco was glad that no one was around at the moment, too bad Thatch had to add himself to the picture right when Faye insulted him.

"Ooooh, she got you good." Thatch teased, elbowing Marco in the ribs. He looked at Faye with an amused look. "Nice to meet you, Faye. My name is Thatch. If you want any pranks done, come to me." He added, before looking closely at Faye's forehead.

A strange tattoo was printed on it. It represented a full moon between a waxing and waning moon. "What's with the tattoo?" he asked curiously. Faye went cross-eyed trying to look at the mark and shrugged.

"I'd rather not tell you." She voiced with honesty, making Marco narrow his eyes.

"Why would you rather not tell us?" he asked, suspiciousness lacing his tone.

"Are you going to use every little thing I say against me?" she asked, waiting for an answer from the lazy-looking man. "There are some things that I want to keep private. I'm sure you have certain things you like to keep private too." And with that she rolled away, "I'll come play with you later! And I don't mean that in a dirty way!" she exclaimed, making many onlookers stare at Marco and then her.

 **-Time Skip-**

"So… where are you from?" Ace asked, peering at Faye through the giant wall of empty plates that used to have food on them. Faye ate a spoonful of her soup and yawned tiredly. She'd had a pretty busy day so far, meeting some of the commanders such as Haruta, Izou, and Thatch.

"I'd rather not tell you." She repeated, Marco glaring at her again and opened his mouth to repeat the question he asked earlier. "Oh, shut up. I have my reasons ok?" she grunted out, eating more of her soup.

"I'm just trying to make sure that my family is safe around you." He informed, studying the girl. Something about her threw him off and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ok, I'll tell you information that I'm comfortable with you knowing." She stated, taking a deep breath, "I'm 26, I like being out in the sun, and hot baths. I don't like anything cold, breakfast, or telling personal information about my life." She rambled, huffing tiredly again and looking at everyone expectantly, "Well?"

"That doesn't really tell us anything, yoi." Marco deadpanned, his mouth in a straight line. Everyone else also nodded, she wouldn't tell them anything about where she was from, who her family was, what she was in her past life, nothing. She refused to give up anything about herself.

Faye huffed again, "I ate a devil fruit when I was 2 years old." She revealed, that impassive expression on her face again, scooping more soup into her mouth again.

"You aren't going to tell us what kind though, are you?" Thatch whined, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No, but I will tell you one day. When I feel comfortable enough." She voiced, wheeling away from the table and leaving out the mess hall, "I'm going to take a bath now! None of you better not peek! And I do mean that in a dirty way!" she added right after, making some of the men blush.

"Did she need to let us know that?" Ace asked skeptically, sweat dropping at Faye's behavior, his cheeks filled with food.

Marco just huffed in annoyance, "I don't trust that girl something seems off about her, yoi." He grunted.

"Yeah, her love for you." Thatch answered humorously, snorting when Marco jumped at him, making him jump. Marco smiled victoriously when Thatch jumped in fear.

"I don't love Marco." A voice said behind Thatch and said commander turned around to see Faye wheeling towards them.

"Oh, 'Faye', what're you doing here?" Marco asked in a low tone, crossing his arms as he stared at the girl. "I thought you were going to take a bath?" he reminded.

"I am. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to take one with me." She specified, smirking at Marco as he gave a small blush and Thatch gave his friend an elbow in the rib. Faye gave an airy giggle, "I'm joking." She added right after, "I just came back because I need Haruta to help me bathe myself." She explained, looking over at the brown-haired woman, who nodded and followed the girl into the washroom.

Marco gave out a tired sigh and rubbed his temples as he put his head down on the table.

"She totally likes you." Thatch murmured, Marco didn't say anything though.

* * *

 **Sooo? How was that? Good? Bad? Plz tell me in the comments if you like this so far and what you like about it. Do I need to work on anything? Comments are very appreciated and I will comment back in the next chapter or PM you. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! People of Fanfiction! I've come with another chapter for this story since the first chapter didn't really tell you anything about my OC or her devil fruit (which I also don't own). I do make two hints towards one of the things that her devil fruit can do. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If anything is wrong in this chapter plz tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Faye woke up the next morning and sighed tiredly when she realized how early it was. She considered going back to sleep until she heard footsteps passing her door and then a familiar voice.

"Better get these vegetables and meat prepared for breakfast before everyone wakes up." Thatch stated tiredly with a yawn. He wasn't too much of a morning person, but he had to do what he had to do and that was cook for all the crew members of the ship.

Faye listened as the footsteps faded and sat up, pushing herself into her wheelchair sloppily; though it could've been worse. She made sure that her long night gown was straightened out and ran a hand through her pixie cut, blue hair.

She wheeled herself out of the room and followed after the few vegetables that had fallen and found herself in the kitchen. Hearing groans, she turned to see Thatch picking up some crates of vegetables and placing them on the ground in a row, along with some other chefs preparing different things.

"You want help." She stated in a knowing tone, the color green flashing in her vision telling her that her statement was true.

Thatch jumped as he looked up at the girl with slightly baggy eyes. "Yes, I do." He replied honestly. Who wouldn't want help when you had around 20 crates of vegetables to peel and meats to season and cook?

"I'll help you, it's the least that I could do." Faye voiced and wheeled forward in front of a crate of potatoes, picked up a peeler and started to peel. "Do you guys do this all the time- make various types of food for breakfast I mean?" she asked inquiringly.

"Yeah, we do this every day. But I'm happy to do this, I like seeing everyone enjoy my food." He ruminated, thinking about all the contempt faces on his brothers and sisters as they ate his and the other chefs food. He hated seeing people hungry, it was just as bad as kicking an already injured puppy.

"Hmm, sounds nice. I like to cook too, by the way. I'll help you out if you ever need another pair of hands." She offered, smiling at the pompadour-haired man, who gladly returned the smile. He could feel his self warming up to the girl, she was so well-balanced and easy to talk to, even if she didn't share personal information.

"When do you think you'll be comfortable enough to tell us about yourself?" He had to ask, he really wanted to know who this girl was. The tattoo on her forehead looked really interesting, it most likely meant something, and he just knew it.

"I've decided that I'm going to play a little game with you commanders. I'm going to count up how many baby steps you have to take to earn my trust." She stated, smiling playfully and almost looking excited about this.

"How many of these baby steps are there?" Thatch groaned out, he hoped there wasn't too many. He didn't really have that kind of patience.

Faye gave a slight laugh, "Don't worry it won't take that long to gain my trust. I can tell that you guys are good people with veracious hearts." She expressed to the cook.

Thatch felt slightly touched by the words Faye had told him and nodded happily. "I've only heard such wise words from a few people." He voiced with awe. You only meet a few wise people in the world that they lived in today, and it was usually from really old people. To Thatch, it was almost like this girl had really seen a lot of things in her short life.

Faye nodded, "I'm done with my first crate, could you hand me the next one?" she asked quietly and stifled a yawn, pointing at the next crate of potatoes next to him. Thatch slid the crate over to the girl and they spent the rest of the morning peeling and chopping vegetables together.

After most of the crew members came into the mess hall, Marco and Ace came in along with Izou and Haruta, who both had worried looks on their faces. Thatch stood in front of all the food preparing his plate turning around to look at the four commanders and smiled giving them a small wave.

Haruta came forward, "Have you seen Faye? She wasn't in her room this morning." She asked, staring at the prankster chef worriedly. Sure she'd only met her yesterday, but so many men could and would take advantage of the disabled woman and not think twice about it.

"Don't worry, she's over at our table." Thatch explained and pointed over to Faye at the table, reading a cook book with an interested expression.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought that one of you men had taken her." Izo commented with a sigh of relief.

"She's not really my type." Thatch expressed with a chuckle and they all went to sit down once they had their plates of food. "She's been helping me out with preparing food, she's pretty helpful." He commented.

Right when they sat down Faye looked at all of them with tired amber eyes.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted, placing the book down and slouching back in her wheelchair again.

"Are you not going to eat breakfast?" Thatch asked, glancing at the girl with a worried expression, he'd never seen anyone skip breakfast before.

Faye looked at him with a questionable expression, "I don't like breakfast that much so I just skip it." She explained with an emotionless face as some of the commanders looked at her weirdly.

"So you can go throughout the day missing your first meal?!" Ace asked with disbelief, stuffing his mouth with more food. Faye gave him a small nod to the fire user, eyeing all the empty plates that once had food on them. She would never understand how Ace could eat that much, but she wasn't going to ask how either.

"For me, I can't get through the day without lunch." She voiced simply and continued reading the cook book.

"But aren't you hungry?" Thatch asked with a worried tone, he hated seeing people hungry since he's the main chef of the Moby Dick. Wasn't skipping breakfast bad for someone's personal health?

Faye nodded again and her stomach growled loudly, though she didn't seem embarrassed by it, "I'm pretty hungry, I usually tend to my hunger with light snacks until it's time for lunch." She claimed, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a small bite of it. She frowned slightly when Thatch frowned, copying his expression, and turned to Haruta and Izo.

"I'm gonna need your help getting dressed." She spoke, looking down at the nightgown she was wearing. The two commanders nodded and left with her into her room, Izou pushing her out the mess hall.

"It's pretty hot today, so I wanna wear a tank top with shorts." she informed softly and grabbed the two clothes items she wanted to wear. She easily took off her night gown and put on the turquoise tank top. "This is the part that I need help with." She revealed, holding up the black shorts.

Haruta nodded, "Alright, I'll help you out with that." She helped slide the shorts up Faye's weak legs while Izou held the weak-legged girl up and soon enough Faye buttoned them up and thanked both girls.

"Thank you. I'll be out of your way for now. I'm gonna go talk to some of the other commanders. You guys have taken one step closer to my trust." She told them and left out the room to go find a certain freckled boy and chef.

Leaving both commanders utterly confused by what she meant when she said that.

* * *

Faye gave out a hearty laugh at the two commanders in front of her. Marco came out of his office and frowned when he saw the girl sitting with her legs out in front of her, out of her wheelchair. "Where'd your wheelchair go, yoi?" he asked her with a frown. Faye pointed in front of her with a big smile.

Marco looked to the direction she pointed and saw both Ace and Thatch on the wheelchair, attempting to roll around the wooden floor at high speeds, but failing. Though the both of them seemed to be having fun anyways since they were laughing like crazy.

Faye giggled again, "They're entertaining." She stated and widened her smile when she saw green flash into her vision. Marco felt a smile tug on his lips as he listened to her little laugh, she sounded like a little kid. Faye snapped her head towards him and gave a teasing smile when she caught sight of the small smile resting on Marco lips.

"Marco~? Are you smiling… at me~?" she asked, winking at the phoenix playfully. Marco felt his small smile disappear as he glared at the girl again and gave a fake cough.

"Thatch told me earlier today that you were going to play some kind of trust game with us?" he reminded as he tried to change the subject, eyeballing the girl from where he stood above her, since she was sitting down.

She nodded, running a hand through her blue, pixie cut and sighed in relaxation as a small breeze blew through the air. "That's right. I want to get to know you guys a bit more before I tell you guys about myself." She explained proudly, as if she just came up with the greatest plan and folded her arms.

Marco shook his head slightly and put his attention on the two commanders as they both started taking turns pushing each other down the long hallways next to the railings of the ship in front of them, Marco was slightly impressed that the wheelchair was holding the weight of two grown men on top of it. The fun was interrupted when Faye told them she needed the wheelchair back.

"Awwwww!" Ace whined childishly as he pushed the wheelchair back to Faye. "You want me to go get Haruta?" he grumbled. He was surprised when Faye shook her head.

"No, I want you to help me out." She stated honestly, looking up at Ace. The color green flashing in her vision. Ace looked slightly worried when Faye held her arms out to him with a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine." She told him.

He picked her up under her armpits and was surprised at how light she was and sat her down in her wheelchair. "You're surprisingly gentle." Faye commented and turned her wheelchair around to face him. "You can both get onto my wheelchair again tomorrow, this is your second step to my trust." She explained and wheeled away with Thatch to the mess hall for dinner.

"Second step to trust? How many more do we have to go?" Ace asked Marco, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, hopefully not too many more." Marco hoped that it really wouldn't be too many more steps, his curiosity was almost at his limits. Who was Faye Shrider?

 **-Time Skip-**

"Thatch?" Faye called out quietly as they got their plates filled with food.

"Yeah?" Thatch answered, giving the girl his full attention. Faye looked up at him with her dark amber eyes and gave a mischievous smile.

"Is it ok if I do a prank with you? I know you're doing one tomorrow and I want to help." She asked. Thatch gave an amused smile and nodded.

"Of course. What kind do you want to do?" he asked her sneakily, Faye thought for a moment before whispering into the cook's ear. Thatch gave a big smile, earning questioning looks from those passing by them to get their choice of food. "Hohohoho, good choice, good choice." Thatch praised as they both went towards their table with straight faces, making sure that no one was suspicious of what they were up to.

Not that that was necessary since there was barely anybody in the mess hall yet.

* * *

 **Welp, that's another chapter done! Mission completion! What prank should Thatch and Faye do? I need your help with that part! You can put it in the comments or PM me, your choice! Comments are appreciated! THANK YOU!**

 **Oh and thank you for the favs and follows by flamingbears21, AwkwardPanda89 (love that username, lol!), Reaganbrie, PhantomSnow100, and anaisntonfire (how do you pronounce that? :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey everyone! Did you miss me?! Of course not. *Cries in corner* Here's the chapter. Enjoy! And sorry if this is a short chapter. I'll try to make the next few chapters long if I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit used by my OC.**

* * *

Faye closed her eyes and gave a contempt sigh as she felt the warm sun against her fair skin, warming her up slightly. She opened her eyes again to watch Ace and Thatch playing on her wheelchair once again, laughing like kids at the carnival. She heard another set of footsteps come up and turned her head to see a shark fishman next to her, staring down at her. "Ah, you must be Namur." She stated and smiled up at him kindly. Namur seemed slightly surprised that the girl wasn't cowering in fear or insulting him with crude words, most people would.

Raising a hand up to the fishman, he bent down and gently took the hand in his and shook hands with the blue-haired girl. "You're Faye, right? The woman who joined a not too long ago?" he asked her. She nodded in response and turned to watch Ace and Thatch as they both rode through the floor on the wheelchair.

"Alright, boys, that's enough! I want to talk to Namur." She shouted and both boys gave her the wheelchair back, Ace helping her into the wheelchair again. Namur was astonished now, he was wondering why the girl was sitting on the ground instead of standing up.

"Thank you, Ace, Thatch. I'll be with Namur until dinner. If that's ok with you?" she asked him. Namur nodded slightly and soon enough both of them were sitting around, talking about life.

"I'm amazed you kept moving on, even though people said such rude things to you. You have a strong and loyal heart." She complimented with a smile, her golden eyes seemed to understand everything about him, like she knew every true thing about him.

She gave a sigh and both she and Namur talked more and more about simple things, like the struggles of everyday life and such. He found the girl to be a great listener and to be pretty talkative, not that he minded, a lot of his brothers aboard the ship were like that. Soon enough, it was time for dinner and Namur gladly pushed Faye into the mess hall near all the other commanders.

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted and smiled as she was given returned waves. She felt extremely happy around the commanders and could feel them getting close and closer to her, gaining more and more of her trust. They'd find out her dark secret soon enough.

"Hey, Faye!" Izou greeted with a soft smile. "How have you been?" she asked Faye.

Faye put on a thinking face and nodded, "Pretty good." She stated simply and placed her plate of food in front of her, which was a piece of grilled steak with some chopped vegetables. Ace was soon enough trying to solve some brain teasers that Faye had asked him to solve.

"Johnny's mother had three children. The first was named April, the second May. What was the third child's name?" Faye asked with a playful smile, taking a bite of her steak as she watched the second division commander pause to think.

"June." Ace stated as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Nope." Faye told him with a giggle, Ace snapped his fingers in irritation and put more thought into it.

"July?" he asked this time, unsure of his answer.

"Nope." Faye told him again, taking another bite of her steak.

"I give up." Ace stated bluntly.

"His name is Johnny!" Faye exclaimed, only to get a confused look from Ace. "Because Johnny _is_ the third child Ace." She groaned out.

"Hey, brain teasers aren't easy for everybody, give me another one." Ace challenged with a smug grin on his freckled face. Faye's face scrunched up slightly as she tried to think up another one.

"A clerk at a butcher shop stands five feet ten inches tall and wears size 13 shoes. What does he weigh?" Faye asked with a teasing smile. This sent Ace into a thinking phase as he rubbed his chin slowly, he seemed to be thinking pretty hard about what the answer could be.

"220." Ace told her confidently.

Faye face palmed, "Ace." She called out to him, her hand still covering her eyes.

Ace looked at her with slight hope, "Yeah?" he asked meekly.

"You suck at these." She deadpanned and laughed as Ace slumped down in his seat sadly, losing all his confidence.

Faye backed up and wheeled out of the kitchen before stopping at the door, "The answer is meat!" She called out in an obvious tone and left out the mess hall.

"Haruta!" Faye called out as she wheeled around the many crew members of the Moby Dick and soon enough, found the brown-haired woman.

"What's wrong, Faye?" she asked worriedly. Haruta and Izou had gained a slight protective streak over the girl, most likely due to her ability and how comfortable she acted around everyone.

"Nothing, stop getting so worried all the time. I just need help taking a bath." She replied and they both walked into the washroom.

Vista listened to Marco as he explained what was going on with Faye.

"So she had some men damage a village, purposely? Why?" he asked with slight interest.

Marco rested his elbow on the railing of the ship and his chin in his palm, "She said that she wanted to join the crew, yoi." He told the mustached man.

Vista curled his mustache in thought, "If she resorted to something like that, then she's probably running away from something." He mused.

"But what for then? Is it some man that tried to do something to her?" Marco asked himself aloud.

Vista just shrugged, "How about you just wait until she actually trusts us enough to tell us, that's the only way that you'll get your answer." Vista reminded him, walking off to go to bed.

Marco gave a nod and looked up at the starry night sky and turned when he saw the girl he was just talking about, smirking at him playfully. She was only wearing a towel around her wet body and her blue hair was clinging to her forehead.

"Don't worry Marco, you'll know soon enough. Since you're so curious, I'll give you a little hint about myself: The sign on my forehead represents something greater than royalty." She hinted, winking at Marco teasingly and wheeling away into her room. She added quickly before strolling right into her room, a lone tear striding down her delicate cheek. "And I hate it."

 **-Omake-**

 **I'd already had this chapter ready so I decided to make Thatch and Faye's prank an omake. The prank idea isn't that great and it may not even be that funny, but hey, I tried.**

Marco walked into the men's washroom, taking a deep breath, he took his clothes off and folded them neatly and placed them inside a small box. He walked into the bath, feeling his strength weaken as he touched the hot water.

He sighed in contempt at the hot feeling and started to put shampoo into his hair, lathering the soap through his golden locks, he paused when he heard giggling from behind him. Behind the door.

He opened his eyes slowly as he slowly brought his hands down to his eye level to see that they were green. Oh no the hell Thatch didn't.

Jumping out the bath and running towards the mirror, Marco couldn't help but gasp and growled at how easily he'd been fooled. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Thatch hadn't done a prank in a week, it was way past due for another prank. Now Thatch took calling Marco 'Pineapple Head' to a whole other level. By making him look like one.

Gritting his teeth, Marco marched out to get his clothes, only for them to be gone. _Of course_. He gave out a low snarl and wrapped his towel around his waist and marched out of the room, earning many confused looks along the way to the kitchen. He was going to kick Thatch's ass so hard.

He opened the door to the mess hall and marched right over to Thatch, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "I'm gonna kick your ass so hard…" he growled out to the cook. Though Thatch didn't seem afraid as he gave out an amused laugh.

"I didn't do this. Faye did." He laughed out, pointing to the girl as she sat there smiling brightly at the man.

"You looked like a pineapple so I wanted to complete the look. Your hair's even pineapple scented." She explained proudly, giving a small giggle. Ace immediately stood up and took a whiff at the first division commander's hair and clutched his stomach, laughing hysterically.

"She actually did it!" he laughed out.

That didn't help Marco out in any kind of way.

* * *

 **I know it's not funny but like I said, I tried. Well, I can actually do better than this I'm just not in the specific mood for be comedic. SORRY! I might redo this if I feel it necessary! Comments are appreciated! THANK YOU!**

 **And thanks for favorits by Pana-sule, anaisntonfire, and kage kitsune 14!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back, even though I haven't been gone that long but in this chapter I'm going to be speeding things up and there'll be a couple of time skips because I don't want to put you guys through all of Faye's physical therapy and I'm sorry if all of my medical information on therapy isn't right, I did as much therapy as I could.**

 **But please enjoy this chapter anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

It had been about 2 months since Faye had joined and she seemed to be getting more annoying in Marco's opinion. Winking at him playfully, smirking at him playfully, and now she poked at him playfully. Marco would never admit this out loud, but Faye poked pretty hard. It wasn't as soft as the other commanders thought it was.

One time, Marco even tried to stop her from poking him, by poking her back. She responded by poking harder and then giving a strained giggle when Marco got her real good in the shoulder, making it sore for the rest of the day. Boy did Marco get an earful from Izou about hurting his dear Faye. From then on Marco wouldn't poke Faye back and tried to avoid her the best he could.

"I think she's just doing the poking as an excuse to touch you." Thatch considered, smiling with glee as he leaned on the railing next to Marco. "I'm telling you man, she likes you."

"Well I don't feel the same way! I want her to leave me alone. That poking of hers is annoying as hell, yoi." Marco complained grumpily, looking up at the night sky.

"That's why I do it. It's funny seeing you annoyed." Marco turned to see Faye in her wheelchair, but her legs were fidgeting slightly.

"What's wrong with your legs?" he asked, he'd never seen her legs fidget or move before.

Faye gave a big smile, "I was talking to the head nurse today and she told me that there's still a chance that I can walk. I just have to work up my legs a bit. I've been training for the past month." She sighed happily, her legs fidgeting even more.

"Congratulations!" Thatch cheered, patting the girl on the shoulder. "How long has it been ever since you actually walked?" he asked.

"I was eleven when I started having to use a wheelchair. So, about 14 years." She estimated, her face pulling into a deep frown, like she'd just remembered something despicable. Faye stayed like that for about a minute before snapping back to her senses.

"You want Marco to help you with exercises?" Thatch asked, smirking when Marco tensed up. Faye noticed and smiled before nodding.

"Of course! I'd love for Marco to help me." She cooed, winking at Marco.

Marco growled, a blush creeping onto his face, "Faye, take your evil ass somewhere else."

Faye rolled her eyes, giving a small laugh before wheeling away, "Fine, be that way. I'll just take my things and leave!" she said in mock sadness, sloppily spinning her wheels as she looked back at Marco with pouted lips. Thatch gave an amused look and elbowed Marco in the ribs again.

"C'mon man, you guys should just date already. You know you like her~." Thatch cooed, elbowing Marco even more until Marco jumped at him in a threatening manner making Thatch jump back in fear. Marco gave a victorious smile, the blush still on his face.

* * *

 **-Time Skip to the Next Day-**

"This is hard as hell." Faye whined out tiredly as she tried to lift one of her legs up while she sat down in a chair next to Haruta.

"Yeah, I know it is. You did lose 14 years of muscle. Try again." She commanded, demonstrating the simple exercise to her feeble-legged friend again. Faye slowly tried to lift her leg up, her golden eyes shining with determination as she held her breath. Haruta silently chanted the blue-haired girl on as her leg almost got lifted up all the way until it dropped suddenly, Faye taking a deep breath and hissing in frustration.

"Don't get upset. You almost had it." Haruta coaxed, "You're doing really good so far. You'll be walking again in no time. With crutches of course." She added, smiling brightly at the girl.

Faye gave a nod and sighed tiredly as she looked up at the ceiling. "I can't wait." She muttered and smiled back at Haruta, "I think… that you guys just need one more step to my trust." She breathed out, giving a clever smile as Haruta's eyes widened in excitement.

"R-Really?!" she asked, clutching Faye's shoulders.

Faye visibly tensed at the slight pain as Haruta's nails dug into her shoulders, "Yes, really." She chuckled out, "And yes, this one will be just as easy to gain as the others." She stated before Haruta could ask anything else.

She'd enjoyed playing this trust game with everyone, too bad it would end soon. Faye just wanted to learn how to walk with crutches first before she told everyone about herself. It'd just be a matter of how long it took for her to gain enough muscle strength and control. She hoped that it would be pretty quick before a certain someone shows up and tries to pick a fight with Pops.

"Could you unclaw your nails from my shoulders now?" Faye winced as Haruta smiled sheepishly and took her hands down from her shoulders.

She ran a hand through her brown hair, her cheeks flustered slightly in embarrassment, "My bad, I just got really happy. You've been here for four weeks and we haven't learned a thing about your past or anything."

"Well… you will pretty soon." Faye said, lifting her leg up again. Except, she actually got it to go up all the way. "YES! SUCK IT!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You know you have to do the other leg right?" Haruta asked, sweatdropping at the blue-haired girl.

Faye shushed her as she stared up at the ceiling with a victorious smile, "Shush, Haruta, allow me to bathe in my victory." She whispered and stayed silent for a moment. "Alright, now I'll do the other leg." She said and tried to lift her right leg and, of course, couldn't get it up all the way. Faye gave a sad pout and looked over at Haruta.

Haruta smiled softly, "We can continue tomorrow. But I'll say this again, you'll be walking in no time."

* * *

 **-Time Skip to Next Month-**

It had been about a month of going through exercises before Faye was finally given approval to be given forearm crutches along with having to wear pressure braces on the lower part of her legs, which helped her greatly.

"Alright, me and the doctor will help you stand up and then once you think you have your balance put some balance into the forearm crutches too." Haruta explained, strapping the crutches around the golden-eyed girl's forearms. Faye clutched onto the grip bars of the crutches and nodded.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this." She stated and allowed Haruta and the doctor held Faye up and allowed her to balance her weight onto her crutches.

"Can we let go?" The doctor asked once she was sure that Faye was ready. Faye gave a determined nod and the doctor let go first, Faye faltered for a moment but gained her balance back and nodded for Haruta to let go, which she did.

Faye put on a big smile and smiled goofily at Haruta and the doctor. "Take a step forward." The doctor commanded, both her and Haruta standing nearby just in case the girl faltered in her footing. Faye took a deep breath and took a step forward, only stumbling a bit. Though that didn't stop Haruta from screaming out in fear and stepping forward before backing up sheepishly when she saw that Faye was ok.

That's the exact reason on why Izou was absent from this.

Faye let out a breath and took another step forward, using her crutches to help her out, then another step and another and a few more after. Walking right over to a bench nearby in the room and sitting down.

"Oh, my lord." Faye gasped out, smiling brightly at her accomplishment. "I can walk." She whispered out quietly, tears brimming in her eyes.

'All those years that I'd spent trapped in that wheeled chair. All those years not being to run away. All those years needing help from everyone for everything. That's all over now.' Faye thought, the warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Haruta smiled warmly at the golden-eyed girl.

"Let's go tell Pops." She suggested and helped Faye up as they walked to the upper deck, though it was pretty slow since Faye had to occasionally stop. She got tired every now and then but they made it soon enough. Faye stayed hidden behind a corner while Haruta went up to Pops.

"Pops, we've got a surprise for you." She said in a teasing tone, a big smile stitched on her face. Pops lifted and eyebrow in question when Haruta beckoned her hand for someone to come out and looked over at a corner to see Faye, slowly but surely, walking with crutches out of the corner and up to him, one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on her face.

"Well, I'll be!" he chuckled loudly, gaining the attention of everyone on the ship, "Looks like this calls for a party!" he bellowed, raising a large bottle into the air, along with everyone else. "In honor of Faye Shrider!" he shouted and everyone else cheered.

For the rest of the day, everyone just partied and congratulated Faye. She didn't seem as happy though and Haruta took notice to this, as well as Izou.

"Faye, who're you looking for?" Izou asked as Faye snapped her head to look at her with her dark golden eyes.

"Marco." She said simply as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Why're you looking for him? I thought he didn't like you?" Izou questioned and was surprised when Faye looked back at her with a blushed face.

"I know how he really feels and he knows how I feel. So could you take me to him, please?" she was practically begging as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, looking up at Izou with puppy dog eyes.

"Erm… sure." He answered and allowed the girl to follow him to where Marco was. The blond headed man was currently at a different area of the ship, leaning on some railings, staring out at the sea.

Faye guestured for Izou to go on and leave and slowly walked up at Marco.

"Marco?" Faye called out and watched as the phoenix man turned around to face her.

"Faye? Why are you here, yoi?" he asked her, annoyance present in his voice.

Faye smiled softly, "I should ask you the same thing." She chuckled out and saw that Marco was staring at her legs, "Like what you see?" she asked playfully and poked him on the shoulder, softly this time.

"What do you want?" he asked her, squinting his eyes at her.

"I'm ready to tell you the truth about myself, Marco." She said, "So c'mon, everyone's calmed down now due to hangovers and drunkenness." Faye walked away and Marco soon followed after.

This girl made them suffer patiently for months, whatever secret she was keeping better be worth the time.

Once they made it back to the deck that everyone was partying at, you could see that everyone was sitting around or on the ground, waiting for Faye and Marco. Faye sat down next to Pops and he gave her a reassuring smile. Faye visibly took a deep breath.

"First off, before I tell you about anything else. Let me reveal to you my real name." Faye explained to everyone. "My name is not Faye Shrider, that's just my fake name. My real name is Euridice Justain." Faye revealed. Marco and the other commanders nodded at this.

"To be honest, the name did sound kind of fake." Ace commented, earning a smack from Haruta and Izou.

Faye smiled sadly, "Secondly, the mark on my forehead is the mark of a goddess." She explained, pointing to the mark with the waning and waxing moon with a full moon between them.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "So you're a goddess?" he asked skeptically. Faye's eyes widened noticeably as she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, no! I'm nowhere near one. But my father thinks differently." She muttered the last part darkly.

"Alright, so your name's Euridice and you're symbolized as a goddess… by who?" Thatch asked carefully and Faye gave a long, stressed sigh. She ran a hand through her short, blue hair and her face slowly pulled into a sad frown.

"The people in my village. An island known as Honto Island." Faye exposed, many gave shocked looks as they recognized the name of the island.

Honto Island was another island that had its own democracy and was known for despising the World Government. They were known to have crazy beliefs, one of them just happened to be that one day a goddess would be born and 'save' this crazy world that everyone was cursed to live on.

"Are you?..." Pops asked with narrowed eyes as Faye nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm that so called 'goddess' that the island has been crazing over. I was born with a damaged nerves though and they forced me to eat the sacred devil fruit that allows me to know the truth of everything and make that truth visible to others." She revealed simply.

Everyone stayed silent at that. That was quite the power to carry, it shouldn't have been easy either. Who knows what Faye/Euridice went through to perfect her power.

"Wait… if you can find out the truth of everything… then you know…" Ace trailed off, his face molding into a frown when Faye nodded slowly.

"I've known that for a while now. But that's the truth about me. I know some of you had just gained my trust and some of you now think that I'm a danger, but that's all about to change tomorrow." Faye said sadly. Marco gave her a questioning look. "Turns out that my father has figured out that I'm here and has been slowly figuring out our location." She explained, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So you're going to tell him the truth right?" Thatch asked, he hoped that was what the girl was going to do. If she did that then her dad would realize that whatever he's after isn't achievable, right. He felt his stomach drop when Faye shook her head.

"I've told him the truth hundreds of times but he won't believe it. He really thinks that I can 'save' this world and besides it doesn't matter anyway." Faye shrugged carelessly.

Ace and the other commanders tilted their heads, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Faye gave a soft smile, "He's going to kill me."

* * *

 **There you go! This is my longest chapter of this story and I hope the next chapter will be just as long! So were you expecting this kind of secret to be behind Faye/Euridice? If you want me to explain to you then I'll PM you everything about Faye/Euridice. Tell me what you think! Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to make. Comments are appreciated! THANK YOU!**

 **And thanks for the favorites and follows by Mermaid's Magic, LessTheNever, Bellacat95, and JayJayftw!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

It's been quite a loooooong time hasn't it? Well, I've made another account and have been doing way better since I've been trying to do better with my writing. So I came back to this account a while ago and decided that I shouldn't give up on my One Piece story on this account. So I'm here to say that I'm going to be working on this story soon enough, it will be a slow process, but I don't want to give up on this story.

If anyone would like to give me any ideas, then feel free. It helps me out greatly when people give me ideas. My new account name is Goldenmaze, I've only posted one story on there called Chisana Hana and I can't believe how much people like that story.

That's all I wanted to tell you all, thank you and sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter on the story.


End file.
